


NB? NP

by underneaththemoon



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Cute, Fluff, Nonbinary, Other, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underneaththemoon/pseuds/underneaththemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>that's a bad title and I DIDNT DO A GOOD JOB ON THIS but i wanted to try writing this for my cutie friend gabby</p>
            </blockquote>





	NB? NP

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gabby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabby/gifts).



Ryan sits across from you, smiling as he looks from the menu of the restaurant the two of you're at to your face. You return the smile and hold the menu up to your face to hide from blushing. 

The menu has many options but there's only a couple things that look good and picking things that won't upset your stomach limits that list even more. It's quiet here too which is nice. Most of the booths are you are empty except for the elderly couple that's holding hands and giggling at each other. It's heartwarming to see a love like that. You find yourself distracted by the couple, still holding up the menu in front of your face.

"Hey, you all right?" You look from behind the menu to see Ryan with a quizzical. Nodding in response, he smiles charmingly, holding out his hand on the table. You reach out and rest your own hand in the palm of his. It's warm, comforting. Exactly what you want to feel with what you need to tell him tonight. He can probably feel the clamminess of your hand, but he doesn't say anything. 

Your waiter arrives at the table, asking what the orders will be. You point to what you want on the menu, showing it to Ryan, and he orders for the both of you. Ryan straightens out his back when the waiter leaves and squeezes your hand. Looking up into his eyes, you can see he's curious. You went over to the Achievement Hunter Office and basically dragged him out of the office to the this lunch. No wonder he has that like in his eyes like, "Now tell me why I'm here."

Deep breaths. Straight posture. Refrain from any nervous habits. A sip of water and a bite of a breadstick. Anything to make this seem as confident as possible even though you were beyond scared at this point. 

"I've got something to tell you," you mumble, looking down into your lap where you're fumbling with your napkin, "It's kind of important." Ryan squeezes you hand.

"You can tell me anything, (Y/N)." You look up to see that warm face and take one final deep breath. Here was the moment you feared but also knew had to come.

"I"m... non-binary, Ryan." The moment stills. Everything around the table feels like it comes to a frozen stop. Your statement floats in the air as you rigidly remain still in your seat. Ryan's face at first is contemplative. There's not much there to read which freaks you out - a lot. Was he thinking of a way to say he couldn't be with you now? Was he confused? Your skin started to heat up as you nervously pull your hand from his, pulling the napkin apart bit by by.

A minute goes by before he speaks. It's felt like 80 years to you.

"Good. I'm glad that's out there now. Do you have any special preferences with that?" You look up from the now torn apart napkin in your lap. His face is back to it's usual quality. No fear, no confusion, no nothing. You can see what he felt now. His reaction was genuinely... genuinely like he didn't mind at all.

"Uh, I'd like if you'd use they and them when you refer to me. Besides that, I'm not really sure yet." Ryan nods and takes a sip of his water.

"So something like this? 'I have this wonderful partner named (Y/N) and they are beautiful." The warmth of fear that ran through your body previously now runs warm with happiness.

"Perfect."


End file.
